Fidelidad
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¿Acaso ese ser nunca supo lo mucho que la hería cada vez que repetía ese juramento una y otra vez?


_**Fidelidad**_

**Nota**: _Le debo este fic a una personita que cumplió años... y cada que me acuerdo me digo "Esta vez no se me pasa", el problema es que de eso ya hace cinco años xD Saint Seiya, personajes, etc., no son de mi pertenencia u otra sería (y es en serio)_

_**Fidelidad**_

Batalla de las Doce Casas, tercera hora...

El patriarca se había aislado a meditar; si bien eso era verdad, había algo más. Su intento de detener al grupo de japoneses que estuvieran dispuestos a morir por la encarnación de Atena lo llevó a concentrar todo su cosmos en la tercera casa, logrando enviar a uno de ellos a otro plano dimensional.

En el punto más alto de su meditación, esa parte de su alma que, desde incontables guerras pasadas haya peleado al lado de su diosa, y que reencarnaba en cada generación posible para estar a su lado, se dirigió en silencio hasta donde yacía, e inclinándose para quedar ante ella, como un gesto de respeto y reverencia, observó a su diosa moribunda ahogado de profundo arrepentimiento.

_Esto no debió haber sucedido_.

Con su mano, acarició con ternura la mejilla y frente de Saori aún a sabiendas de que ella no sentiría nada, pero insistía, como si deseara que la joven encarnación sintiera su dolor sintiendo ese gesto, pero ella estaba sumergida en un carrusel mental reviviendo sus propios demonios, lo sabía al leer en su cosmos esa intranquilidad que la embargaba, y sabía también que se hallaba pisando la tierra de la muerte.

_Atena, no deseo más que servirle por la eternidad, y morir por usted si eso es necesario. Pero no soy digno ya de dirigirme a usted, por que mi ser se ha corrompido._

Con el poco cosmos que logró reunir trató de extraer él mismo la flecha, pero solo consiguió que un gesto de dolor en su joven rostro, y la cercanía del caballero de Aries, Mu, le alerto a no cometer una imprudencia que le delataran. Su otro yo tampoco debía enterarse de su ausencia.

_Le estaré esperando para recibir mi castigo, y le juro que jamás volveré a ser un obstáculo para usted_.

Volvió a ofrecer una reverencia, pero esta vez, no pudo quitar sus ojos de la figura inconsciente de Saori. Se inclinó sobre ella lentamente, y le dio un beso en la frente que, aunque ninguno de los dos pudo sentir, expresaba la devoción que por ella sentía.

El caballero de Aries se acercó a Saori al creer haber visto a una figura translúcida que le resultó muy familiar ubicada al lado de la joven, y se apresuró a encender su cosmos al ver que se inclinaba sobre ella, más desapareció con ese gesto, y se preguntó si estaba alucinando por la conmoción del momento, o si en realidad el espíritu del caballero de Géminis, Saga, cuidaba en silencio el sueño de Atena.

Templo de Atena, 9 horas después...

Con un solo movimiento de su cosmos, el suelo volvió a unirse, dejando un camino firme para que ella y sus caballeros restantes llegaran hasta donde se diera la batalla con aquel que había atentado contra sus propios hermanos de armas. Todos los que la seguían sentían en su cosmos una fuerza y determinación, pero lo cierto era que su mirada, que no mostró a ninguno de los presentes, expresaba el dolor que le producía el saber que uno de los caballeros más fieles que haya tenido a lo largo de las eras haya caído en su propia oscuridad sin ser lo bastante fuerte para liberarse por su cuenta.

En lo más profundo de su ser, un borroso recuerdo de esa alma le juraba que jamás dejaría de pelear por los ideales que ella defendía, y que si era necesario morir por ella hasta el final de la eternidad, lo haría con gusto.

¿Acaso ese ser nunca supo lo mucho que_ la hería_ cada vez que repetía ese juramento una y otra vez?

Cuando estuvo ante "él", no pudo reconocer su alma. Observó a los jóvenes hermanos, que estaban unidos por un vínculo mucho más fuerte que el amor y la justicia para pelear por ella y por la paz, logrando el milagro de abrir por un momento las penumbras que rodeaban su espíritu, y él mismo avanzó hasta su diosa, sacrificándose ante ella en el acto.

Los demás no pudieron verlo, pero ella sí. El espíritu de Saga, como fue llamado en esa generación, libre al fin de la oscuridad que lo atormentaba, le acarició el rostro con una ternura indescriptible y depositó en sus labios un beso lleno de amor y dolor, quedando en los labios de ella una sensación de lágrimas y sangre tan real que casi desfalleció, y tomando el cuerpo sin vida del caballero de géminis entre sus brazos, dejó rodar una lágrima que encerraba dolor por su partida, y un cálido agradecimiento por el amor que, fielmente, le guardaba solo a ella.

**FIN**


End file.
